


What?

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [26]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: I have wanted to DO THIS FOR SO LONG.





	What?

Nereval watched as Gals'sen was telling Aidrian his story, remembering how she felt when he had sat her down and explained his adventures in great detail. She glanced at the window with a raised eyebrow, finally noticing just how much time had passed. They had started after Aidrian had returned early in the morning, only stopping for a quick bite to eat and toilet breaks.

  
“Ready for bed?” Nerevar asked, he had been sitting next to her and correcting Gals’sen every so often. The old vampire clearly was losing his memory, having lived for far too long as it is anyway. He wasn’t the mage type either, so unnaturally prolonging his life and his memories with magic was out of the window. So Nerevar had agreed to sit and correct him where needed.

  
Nereval hummed and nodded, almost leaning into his cold touch. “Just about, is he almost done with his story about Summerset?”

  
Nerevar grinned, “It’s getting to the best part, how he duelled with Nocturnals champion on the Crystal Tower.”

  
She hummed, then yawned, “And there is still so much to go, can we just go to bed? Aidrian is in capable hands, I mean, Gals’sen is still part of the psijics. I doubt even what’s his face, Ancano is going to be poking around at this time at night.”

  
Nereval quietly got up from her seat and padded around the men, Aidrians loud gasp make her snort a little as she went out the door.

Making her way from there, she went to the room that Aidrian had made his own. He wasn’t going to be back for a long while, Gals'sen still had so much more to go and Aidrian was going to squeeze him for every last drop of information. She stripped herself off and climbed under the covers. Twisting her back, she popped a couple of bones and let out a huff of satisfaction, star fishing across the bed with delight.

  
“Move over.”

  
“Piss off, you don’t need sleep. And you’re always cold, you damned fetcher.” Came the response from the Dunmer, but nonetheless she rolled over.

  
Nerevar crawled in behind her, tutting at her, “You never complained before, like that one time in Hamm-“

  
“That’s because it was warm! This is the cold Capital of frozen arse world, I need all the heat I can get and I can’t always be naked.”

  
Nerevar rolled his eyes, sliding a hand around her waist and tucking his face into her hair. “Not my fault I am dead. And it is a comfort. You comfort me.”

  
“And I am going to die of the cold.”

  
The drifted off into silence, Nereval eventually getting used to the cold body pressed against her back.

  
“I love you.”

  
Her eyes flew open, “What?” 


End file.
